Say Anything
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: The door opened slowly to an apartment that she grew up in. The usual smell of paint and who knows what lingering in the air as the door opened fully. Not more than a second later she was engulfed in a pair of arms holding her close. Creddie T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first attempt to write an icarly story. It's short for my usual chapters but this is just the start of it. If I get positive response, I'll continue to write. I usually like to write Freddie/Carly, but I'm not a hardcore shipper. Just remember to review.**

**Plot line: A couple years later, Carly comes back from college on a break and finds that things aren't the same as they used to be.**

* * *

The fall leaves fell simultaneously with the season's game of changing seasons. A blue car pulled up to the curb of a very familiar house. Brown hair crossed her shoulder and fell across her face, only to be pushed back again. She took the courage and stepped forward every step was harder and harder to take. She paused in mid-knock before continuing on. The door opened slowly to an apartment that she grew up in. The usual smell of paint and who knows what lingering in the air as the door opened fully. Not more than a second later she was engulfed in a pair of arms holding her close.

"Carly, what in the world are you doing here?" Spencer said in the mid of the hug. She merely shrugged.

"I thought that since it was my break, I might want to drop in and see everyone." She paused.

"Besides I missed my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother." Spencer laughed. Without warning he picked her up and spun her around.

"Spencer, what are you doing? Put me down." Spencer spun her around one more time before setting her back in her original spot.

"So, what do you want to do? Talk, go visit the town."-

"Actually," She began. "I kind of want to catch up with Sam and Freddie." Carly saw his face fell.

"But I will spend every waking second with you tomorrow; we'll do whatever you want." She enjoyed watching joy dance across his face.

"We can work on this sculpture that I've been working on."

"Sounds great." The two stood in silence for a second. Spencer took a chance to break the silence.

"It's good to have you back Carly." A smile tugged on both of their lips. "I'll call Sam." He picked up his cell phone, and dialed.

* * *

Two lifelong friends sat at the local coffee shop drinking their usual orders. Both of them had grown up over the years. Sam's hair reached her shoulders, but still the blonde color. Freddie on the other hand had grown taller and stronger. He looked after Sam like a big brother does to a little sister. The two had become close with the absence of Carly. After graduation that iCarly should stop, but every now and then Freddie would go back and watch them just for old time's sake. Sam's phone vibrated interrupting their conversation. Sam put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Spencer." She paused to listen to him. "No, way. Really?" Freddie hadn't seen her this excited in a while. He leaned in to try and hear a word they were saying.

"Right now? That's great. We'll wait here. Bye." Freddie tried to get back in the position he was just in, but failed miserably.

"So why did Spenser call?" Sam decided that she would torture him just a little.

"Oh no reason." Something didn't sit right; there was no way that Sam would get that excited over something so trivial.

"Sam, tell me." Her smile only grew.

"You'll see."

* * *

A total of five minutes passed before Freddie decided that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Sam, this isn't funny anymore. What is the big news?" Behind him, Carly entered the coffee shop. Sam tried really hard to give it away. Two hands suddenly covered Freddie's eyes.

"Very funny Sam."

"I'm over here." Freddie let a chuckle. "Ok Brittany, I caught you. You can take your hands off." The hands were slowly removed, but he knew automatically that it wasn't his girlfriend of 3 months. Sam's face had drained of color. He turned around and his whole world seemed to stop.

"Carl- Carly?" But all Carly could think was; who's Brittany?

Freddie continued to sit there in shock; he hadn't seen Carly in about a year. She had changed so much; her hair instead of being bone straight had a slight curve to it. She had grown taller and as she grown in age her body matured as well. He couldn't help but drool a little. Sam kicked him under the table.

"Want to sit down?"

"Um…sure." Why did this have to feel so awkward? She sat down, and no more than a minute passed and another girl walked in.

"Freddie, how come you didn't meet me at out usual spot?" The girl looked around the table and noticed the new face.

"Hello." She playfully hit Freddie not noticing the sight annoyed look on Carly's face.

"Brittany, this is Carly," He couldn't look Carly in the eye. "Carly, this is Brittany, my girlfriend." It was unsaid but amongst the original trio they all knew that it would get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**That's where I'll end this chapter; the next chapter will be longer. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Night with You

**Here's a much longer chapter. Almost 7 pages. Thank you for all of thoes that reviewed. I went and read all of the stories on the iCarly board. To Sarah who reviewed, I fixed all of it in the first chapter. Of course I don't think you're a jerk, I should have looked it up, but just so you know, that is one way to spell Spenser; just not how to spell Spencer in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything related.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost like the four of were strangers; perfectly silent sitting and glancing at one another.

"So Carly," It was Sam who dared to break the silence. "How's college?" Carly couldn't answer right away. She couldn't tell them that she was lonely, sure she missed Freddie and Sam a lot, but she had a ton of friends at college, given that they could never replace either of them. Sam was one of her friends that she could always count on. There was no one quiet like her there. She could talk to her about anything and Sam wouldn't judge her. And then there was Freddie, he had changed a lot since high school had ended. He had grown taller and leaner making him more attractive to the eye. She saw right through Brittany's act; her smug smile bringing Freddie closer and closer to her as if someone would come and snatch him away. Freddie himself was looking rather uncomfortable with the fact that her and his girlfriend was in the same room. Carly's eyes which were focused on the table suddenly looked up and became caught up in Freddie's eyes.

* * *

The silence was kind of awkward for him. It was just that Carly had been gone so long, and she was just showed up all of a sudden. She wasn't even supposed to meet Brittany. It was like his emotions were at war within him. Did he still like Carly after all the time she spent away from them? He was perfectly aware of his girlfriend was encroaching on his territory. Not that he minded, but he didn't want her to do it in front of Carly. His eyes flickered over her body only to return to her lips then eyes. Brittany noticed his lack of response which only made her try harder to grab his attention. Freddie sat there very intently awaiting her response. 

"Fine, I'm managing to keep my grades up while still managing to have a little fun. Like last week, we went to this club."-

"Carly!" The outburst surprised her; Freddie almost sounded mad at her.

"What, I do it all the time." Freddie couldn't believe his ears, sweet, innocent Carly in a club drinking and doing who know what with the guys she meets there. It was apparently the end of the subject, because Carly shifted all the pressure off of herself and back on to them.

"What about you guys?" Freddie was almost relieved when Sam took over in full talk mode; she on about her college and how she met her boyfriend Kyle. Freddie cracked a smile about that, but he was mainly watching Carly's facial expressions as she took in the news on how they were doing without her. In mid talk Brittany's cell phone went off. She bluntly talked with no regard about the two friends one of which her boyfriend talking to their life long friend. She wasn't on for more than two minutes when she hung up.

"Well as much fun as this was, I have to get going." She leaned in and whispered hotly in his ear.

"Come over to my house tomorrow night, and I'll show you a real fun time." She finished with kissing him on the lips. Sam rolled her eyes as Brittany walked away.

"I can't stand that girl." Sam growled under her breath. Carly didn't know what was more disturbing, the fact that Freddie would date a girl like that, or that Brittany wanted to make out with Freddie, just to make her jealous. Well it wasn't working, she wasn't jealous; she didn't even have feelings for Freddie.

"Hey, I have to go to class, we have this exam, but how about we meet up tomorrow night?" Sam suggested.

"Fine with me." Both sets of eyes landed on Freddie.

"Ok." His girlfriend would be disappointed, but Carly wouldn't be here for too much longer before she headed back off to college. Their eyes locked again before Carly broke away. There was no way that she liked Freddie, was there?

* * *

The next day seemed to come sooner than normal. Carly was just looking forward to spending the day with Spencer and then the night with Sam and Freddie. She spent the night in her old room; Spenser had kept the apartment as an art studio. He had left her room intact. When she woke up in the morning, the smell of eggs among other smell came across her nose. She became decent and wandered down stairs to the sight of Spencer, Freddie, and Sam making breakfast. Spencer was making the eggs, Sam was setting the table, and Freddie was putting flowers in a vase. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw her. 

"Look who's awake." Carly rubbed the specks out of the corners of her eyes.

"Freddie, Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I know how important they are to you, so I figured they could spend the day with us." Carly rushed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are the best brother in the whole entire world."

"I know." His lips turned up into a smile.

"So what did you have planned for us today?" Spencer looked like a kid in a toy shop only hours away from Christmas.

"I thought you never ask."

* * *

The four of them set up around the sculpture with water balloons in their hands, but Carly knew that there wasn't water in the balloons. Instead there was paint. 

"Ready," Spencer's grip on the balloon increased. "Set," They all took aim. "Fire!" He shouted. Four paint balloons headed towards the pure white statue. The majority of the paint made contact with it, but some paint hit the white sheet behind it. The way of painting, turned ugly when Freddie dropped a paint balloon on the floor all over Sam's shoes.

"Tell me you just didn't do that." She put down her balloon, and reached down into to a tub of paint. She spattered it all over Freddie. He wiped the paint that landed on his face.

"You're going to pay for that." He grabbed some paint and flung it at Sam, but got Carly. Even Spencer got in on it. The paint war had just begun.

* * *

Hours passed before anyone noticed the time. 

"That was fun." Freddie was trying to catch his breath. Sam had managed to convince Carly to chase him around the apartment in hopes of wiping paint all over him. Sam looked over her shoulder at the neon clock.

"I should probably go back and wash up." She announced.

"Me too," Freddie agreed. Carly and Spencer walked them to the door. Spencer wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks." Carly looked up with curiosity.

"For what?"

"Spending the day with me, you could have gone out, but instead you stayed with me doing something that I love to do." He paused. "You better get washed up too. You can sleep in the apartment for your time here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He cracked a smile, "At least someone gets to use it."

* * *

The night fell upon Seattle fast. Freddie found himself pacing waiting for Carly to arrive. He had just gotten off the phone with Sam. He didn't know whether or not he should be happy or disappointed that she wasn't coming. Every minute they were on the phone, she spent teasing him, saying that he should make his move. She told him to dump Brittany and make his move on Carly. He couldn't disregard the feelings that he knew that were in him deep inside. Sam made him admit that he might have some feelings for Carly. 

"Freddie." Just her voice put a smile on his face.

"Did Sam call you too?"

"Yeah." He just forgot to mention the real reason she called.

"How bogus was her excuse?" Carly's mind shut down after excuse. She would spend a whole night with Freddie alone.

"Freddie, this won't be awkward for you, will it?" She fought against the blush forming on her cheeks.

"W-Why would it be?"

"It's just your girlfriend; she would get mad about us hanging out, wouldn't she?"

"She would be mad that I ditched her tonight." Carly froze and their eyes locked.

"You did that for me?" The wind blew her hair into her face which mesmerized Freddie for only a second that lasted eternity.

"So Miss Carly Shay, are you ready for a private tour of the town?" She rolled her eyes, walked a few steps, pushed him back, and took off funning.

"Race you to the car." A goofy smile graced Freddie's face. When he finally reached the car Carly was leaning up against the hood.

"What took you so long?" She laughed with a toothy grin.

"Ha ha very funny." The two climbed into the car.

"Ready?"

"I'm yours for the night." Her words brought a blush to his cheeks. After she realized the extent of what she said, a blushed joined her cheeks too.

* * *

"I usually come here to think." Freddie explained as they pulled up to a clear area. 

"What do you think about?"

"Everything, I guess it's my way of dealing with life without iCarly." Silence found its way in between the two of them.

"It was a big part of my life." Freddie admitted. "When it ended, I had to find something else to preoccupy myself." He paused. "What I missed most about iCarly was spending time with you." He blushed.

"You mean that?"

"Well, I get to see Sam pretty much every day, but I miss hanging out, the three of us, I miss you."

"To tell you the truth, I've missed you guys when I was there. Sure I have friends there, but they're nothing compared to you guys. "

"But you said"-

"I know; I was just worried that I you guys didn't need me around anymore."

"Carly, how could you even believe that?" Carly could sense Freddie's anger, so she decided not to push him even more. The two sat without a word for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Freddie managed to break it.

"So Carly, have anyone special back there?"

"Well there is one of my best friends named Rachel"-

"I meant guys." Freddie said bluntly.

"Oh." She sat for a minute to think. "No." She answered with a half smile. "None of them seem to be the guy for me." An awkward pause grew again.

"So," Carly said in an attempt to small talk. Why was this so awkward for them? "How's your relationship with Brittany. How did you meet her?"

"Well, it was on the first day of college, we have some of the same classes, and I we just got to know each other, and one thing led to another."

"Oh."

"But one thing that I can't stand about her is that she has no respect for Sam. They can't stand each other."

"I bet that makes that makes your life hard." She commented.

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I was planning on breaking up with her."

"Why haven't you?" Before he could answer, his cell phone went off; it was his girlfriend. He looked at Carly then at the phone.

"You can get it; I'm sure she wants to know where you are." Freddie smiled, and put the phone back in his pocket.

"She can wait till tomorrow."Carly lay down to look up at the stars; Freddie followed suite.

"Thanks Freddie."

"For what?"

"For tonight and everything."

'Anything for you Carly.'

* * *

There hadn't been conversation for about twenty minutes, but once Freddie looked down at Carly who had positioned her head on his chest, was asleep. He smiled to himself. This is what he always wanted, and it felt so right. He managed to slip from underneath her, and pick her up bridal style. He carried her to his car, and strapped her in. She spoke in her sleep, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. One thing he knew is that he would never forget that night. He reached Spencer's apartment, carried Carly to the elevator. Luckily for him, Carly had left the door unlocked. He tucked her into her bed, pulling the sheets just under her chin. 

"I had a fun time tonight Carly." Something inside urged him to kiss her. Maybe it was just the way her hair fell over half of her face or the light shinning on her through the window. He bent down just so his lips brushed hers. She stirred, but didn't awaken. Instead she rolled over on her side, and muttered something; only this time Freddie could make it out.

"Good night Freddie." A smile was plastered on his face, one where he wasn't sure if it could come off. He took one last look at her peaceful slumbering body before slipping out to his own apartment.

* * *

**This is the size of my usual chapter, give and take a couple hundred words. I hoped you enjoyed it though, it's not over, there should be about 3 more chapters, if I'm lucky. Don't forget to leave a review. It's not like I won't update without them, it's just helps. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bitter Tears

**Hey everyone. Do you know how long this chapter took me? It's a little more than 7 pages, and I had to make sure everything lined up. The next chapter shouldn't take so long. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters except for James.**

* * *

Freddie woke up still in last night's clothes. He tried to focus on everything he was supposed to do that day, but everything seemed to fade away when memories of last night entered the picture. A smile graced his lips all the way throughout his breakfast until he checked his cell phone. The number twenty flashed for the number of missed calls; most of them from his girlfriend. She had also left him three voicemails, and some text messages. He left his phone on the couch when the doorbell rang. He proceeded towards the door, and when he reached it, his stomach had millions of butterflies jumping and fluttering around in it. He opened the door to a very angry Brittany with one hand on her hip, and no smile upon her lips.

"He-Hey Brittany."

"Don't you hey Brittany me." She pushed her way into Freddie apartment, but Freddie was in no mood to stop her.

"Do you know how many phone calls, text messages, voice mails"- She stopped short to regain her composure. "Just tell me that you completely forgot and you're sorry, and how you're the luckiest guy in the world to have me." When Freddie didn't answer at first, the ghost of the smile faded.

"Freddie." Her hand slipped up to his shoulders.

"I was with Carly." All color drained from her face, and Freddie prepared himself for whatever wrath his girlfriend ditched out.

"Tell me I didn't hear what I just thought you said."

"You heard me."

"Don't even get me started on her."

"I'm so sick and tired of you ragging on Sam and Carly."

"Wasn't it you who told me how Sam used to pick on you when you were younger?"

"That doesn't mean a thing." Freddie argued. "Sam may have insulted me back then, but she is a good friend now."

"Oh please, and then there is Carly. She makes me sick, and to think that you used to like her." Freddie's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, I knew about that. It was so obvious. She doesn't love you." That stung his heart.

"Stop it." He hissed in a low voice.

"I bet she has a boyfriend. She's just playing with you, and then she'll leave you all alone."

"Shut-up." He raised his voice a little.

"Then yesterday, she was all over you, and you believed her little act."

"Get out!"

"And the best thing is, I'm not even going to give you the satisfaction of breaking up with me. It's over Freddie." He slammed the door right in her face. He knew that she was just making up stuff, but it still hurt. It was just a slap to the face. He had lost Brittany because he had decided to spend the night with one of his friends. He angrily picked up a picture of him and Brittany smiling.

'Liar.' He thought bitterly. He threw the frame glass and all on to the ground. He picked up another picture on the other side of the room and threw it down. I was like music to his ears. Another, he picked it up to throw it, but he stopped when he saw what the picture was. The picture was of Sam, Carly, and him in Spencer's loft in front of the iCarly's sign. How happy they looked back then. Despite the fact that he didn't throw it, it still ended on the floor. The frame just slipped from his hands; only the glass broke. His knees gave way, but at least he didn't cry. That's what gave him his dignity. His fingers interweaved in between the glass. Only his palm got cut. He managed to bandage it up, but he wasn't sure his heart would get the same protection.

* * *

"When was the last time we did this?" Carly laughed as she sat back from a tickle fight.

"Probably in high school." Sam answered out of breath. Carly didn't give Sam time to recover before she bombarded her with a pillow. Sam yelped out in surprise before grabbing a pillow and joining in the mini war. She hit Carly on the side, then did a full face plant. Carly fell back on the bed with a huge grin on her lips. There was a knock on the door, but before she could even yell come in, a familiar figure came through the door. Carly jumped up and ran to him.

"James."

"Hey Carly." He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" She buried her face into his shoulder. Spencer came in.

"James!" He gently pushed Carly aside, so he could give him a bear hug.

"Can't I come visit some of my favorite cousins?" Sam coughed bringing the focus off of him.

"Oh, sorry Sam, this is James my cousin."

"Carly has told me a lot about you." Sam eyed Carly.

"Oh really?" Carly embraced him again.

"It's so great that you're here."

* * *

"Carly, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you. I've waited every single day for you to come back- No, that sounds like I wanted to stalk her. Carly, we've been friends for a long time. No that sounds cheesy." He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the loft. "Carly, I love you." It was now or never. He opened the door, but as soon as he did, his heart was instantly crushed at the sight of Carly in the arms of another man.

* * *

Carly pulled back with a huge grin on her face. It wasn't until then that she realized that Freddie had joined them.

"Hey." She smiled towards him, but he didn't return it. His presence brought down the whole atmosphere. Carly looked over at Sam who also got the vibe that something was terribly wrong.

"Freddie, is everything alright?" Sam approached him. Freddie flopped down on the couch.

"Brittany broke up with me." He didn't even dare to look straight at Carly. 'And I got my heart broken again in one day.' He added mentally.

"Oh." Escaped Carly's lips. He couldn't tell whether she was just being sorry for him, or she was just saying it.

"Good riddance." Sam muttered under her breath before receiving a death glare from her friend. Inside her stomach butterflies were fluttering. With Brittany out of the way, maybe they could expand on their feelings. She wasn't sure if he felt the same after all these years, but it was at least worth a try.

"You know what helps," James interrupted the dead silence. "To get your mind off of the whole thing. I can here to invite Carly and Spencer to a party I'm having tomorrow night. You and Sam can come, relax and take your mind off the matter."

"He'll be there." Carly answered for him. He didn't try to protest. His heart was in too many pieces to care.

"Good." The stranger flashed a smile to him. Freddie hated him. He hated how his smile and hair seemed to be perfect, he hated how Carly hugged him, and he hated how he stole Carly's heart. His favorite part of the evening, is when James looked down at his watch and proclaimed how he had to leave. But then he had to watch the torture all over again.

* * *

Freddie slammed his apartment door closed. He didn't have a single moment alone with Carly. Not that it matter anyway. She probably was thinking of her precious James. When he did get a moment alone with Carly, it was only a second before Sam got back, and then she threatened his body if he didn't leave. Carly gave him an apologetic look before he left.

"I don't care about her." He tried to tell himself. But no matter how much she did so, it still didn't change the fact that he loved Carly. The only reason he was going to the party was to make her happy. He scanned the room; it was a mess from earlier. He tried to take his mind off her, by cleaning up the room.

* * *

"So," Sam sat smugly on a chair close by her best friend. "Now that Freddie isn't here, what's your college really like?" Carly shrugged.

"I wake up, study, go hang out with friends, go to class, come back and fall asleep." She might have paused a bit too much for Sam's liking.

"So there aren't any guys waiting for you back home?" Carly shook her head. There might have been boys wanting to go out with her, but none that she really cared for. "So how did your date with Freddie go?" She questioned. Carly fought the red appearing on her cheeks.

"It wasn't a date. He had a girlfriend when we did that." She defended herself horribly.

"Two people out alone for a couple hours hanging out…sounds like a date to me."

"He was dating someone else."

"Then, but why do you think that he broke up with her?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter anyway. I don't like Freddie like that anyway." Sam just sat there.

"You can sit there and look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you have no feelings for him what-so-ever." Carly was confused. Sam had never brought up the matter in such a forced tone before.

"Maybe I have some feelings for him." Sam gave her this look that she couldn't describe except that it looked like her best friend was expecting more. Carly found that her hands were fidgeting. "Sam," she continued. "I think I'm falling in love with Freddie."

* * *

The warehouse was full of lights and sound as Sam and Carly walked in. Carly was wearing a blue baby doll top with jeans with her hair down in curls. Sam on the other hand choose a white and green t shirt with jeans with her hair half up and half down. James greeted them with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you came." She hugged him.

"Is Freddie here?" She asked. James just smiled at the thought that his cousin had found someone that she had feelings for.

"Yeah," he answered. "He is somewhere over there."

"Thanks."

"It's ok. I have to tend to other guests." With that, he left leaving Carly and Sam all alone.

"So are you going to tell him?" Just that second Freddie walked up.

"Hey." Carly greeted him. He didn't seem himself. When she hugged him, he didn't hug back.

"I'm going to get a drink." He said bitterly. Sam looked at Carly then at where Freddie walked off to.

"I'll talk to him." She followed suite leaving Carly behind wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"Freddie."

"Go away Sam." Sam slapped him. Freddie winced as the shock hit him.

"What was that for?" He grabbed his cheek.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it." He turned to her.

"But you need to hear it." Freddie eyes narrowed.

"Hasn't she hurt me enough?" He nodded towards James and Carly talking. "Just let her go back home with her boyfriend. I won't miss her."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do." Sam raised her hand to slap him again, but he caught her hand.

"Why do you insist on hitting me?"

"I only do it when you are being stupid. Carly is your best friend. I'm sure she wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt you."

"Too late for that." Freddie mumbled. "Look, whatever problems she has I'm sure her boyfriend will be there for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just look at them." He motioned to the two embracing in a tight hug.

"That's not her boyfriend Freddie."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" James came up to her with a worried look upon his face.

"No." she answered sadly. "I think I've caused more trouble by coming here, I think I should go home."

"Cool, I'll drop by Spencer's later."

"No," She repeated. "Home home." A realization displayed across his face.

"Thanks for inviting me, but I should go home and pack so I can leave tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" She nodded without saying a word.

"Bye cousin." He gave her a tight bear hug.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not her boyfriend?"

"That's her cousin." Freddie stood shocked.

"You mean…I…I have to go after her." He said as he watched her retreating figure. Sam smiled as she watched him go wishing them both luck with expressing their real feelings.

* * *

"Carly." She pretended to ignore it, maybe if she ignored him; it wouldn't hurt so much when she actually left. "Carly." He was close behind, she could hear his running footsteps right behind her, so she quickened her pace. "Carly." She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Stop." She couldn't feel her legs. It felt like any second they would collapse.

"Freddie please." Her voice sounded pathetic in her opinion and she hoped it didn't sound like that to him. She made a mistake by turning around. She was immediately captured by his piercing chocolate brown eyes.

"Carly." He sounded like a broken record, but she still wasn't brought out of the trance until reality sunk in.

"I shouldn't have come back again." She forced herself to look away. Her eyes landed on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your cousin?" Carly was at loss for words.

"I don't know." She answered timidly.

"Let's play the lying game." The lying game was a game they invented in high school when they were bored waiting in line. One player would come up with a lie, then the other play would think of another and so on and so forth.

"Freddie this is no time for games."

"One last time, for me." He added in the last part as an afterthought.

"One last time." She agreed.

"I'll start. I am the world's best dancer." His eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"I know just as much computer stuff as Bill Gates." She countered back, but then the lying became serious.

"I wasn't jealous of James and you."

"I haven't been thinking about you every single day I'm away." She admitted.

"I am not in love with you, and I won't miss you a bit when you go away."

"The idea of us as a couple can work." She said solemnly. Somehow Freddie knew that she was still playing the game.

"Good-bye Freddie." She turned to go.

"At least tell me how you really feel about me." He called out to her. "Did you feel anything when we were out together?" She held back her tears, so he wouldn't know she was about to cry.

"Yes, I love you." And within a blink of an eye, she was gone. She had to go back to finish the semester. School was important, but she hadn't expected love to get in the way.

* * *

**Kind of sad isn't it? Hides from angry readers. You have to trust me on this...The next chapter won't take so long. I already have more ideas for more stories. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed, put me on their author alerts and such. You don't know how much it means to me. Review please.**

**-RGT-**


	4. Chapter 4 Say Anything

**I am so so sorry about how long this took. I was planning on updating two mondays ago before I went up to Canada, but things didn't go as I planned. Here it is now. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or related charaters, but I do own the plot, James, Kayla, Stacey, and a quater.**

* * *

She loved him. He found that as he stood there he could not bring himself to move. She loved him. It was all of his wildest dreams coming true. Of course he did expect the scenery be different. After all these years they finally had their feelings in the open. It wasn't until then that reality sunk in; what did Carly mean when she said good bye. She wouldn't tell him that she loved him only to leave to sleep.

"Oh no." escaped from his lips as his face flushed, she couldn't possibly mean…how could she do that for him. He found it somewhere in him to take off running after her. The only problem; he didn't know which direction she went. He snapped his fingers, but he did know where she would end up. She would have to go back to Spencer's to pack. He still had time to convince her to stay. He raced to his car and sped off to the apartment.

* * *

"Carly, open the door." Freddie pounded on the door trying to receive some kind of response from her. So far, no such luck. Even though the door wasn't open, he knew that she was in there, he could sense it. 

"Carly, we need to talk." Silence greeted him.

"Carly, please open the door. I know you're scared, but I am too." No answer. He was getting frustrated.

"You have to come out sometime Carly, and when you do, I'll be there." His back slide down the wall by the door. He would wait as long as it takes.

* * *

Carly locked the door, if she knew Freddie, he would come after her. That was the last thing she wanted. It was hard enough to say good bye once, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like a second time.

"Carly, open the door."She recognized the voice to be Freddie's .

'Oh no.' She went to the door just to reassure herself that it was locked. She winced every time she felt Freddie pound on the door.

"Carly, we need to talk." She knew it. She had expressed her feelings too quickly. She was a good friend, but not girlfriend material who lived miles away. She could take this anymore.

"Can you at least answer me?" She heard Freddie yelled.

'Sam something, anything.' Her mind prompted.

"You can't stay there in there forever Carly."

'Watch me.' She bitterly thought until he continued.

"I know you're scared, but I'm scare too." Just that comment alone made her want to break down crying again and open the door. Then reality hit her. She had to leave tomorrow, and everything would return to normal, just like before; except this time, the image of Freddie would be plastered in her mind. But he would move on to another girlfriend like Brittany. Sooner of later he would forget all about little old her, and make something of himself and she would go her own path. She would meet someone not as good as Freddie, but she would manage, and slowly, she too would forget all about him.

* * *

The morning came too early. Carly had packed last night to save time in the morning, but also to try and get her mind off Freddie, which utterly failed. It was a long drive back, so she had to get started. She didn't have to stay there, but she had to at least finish the semester there. She dragged her suitcase to the door. She unlocked it and proceeded outside. She stopped dead in her tracks to see Freddie leaning against the wall; asleep.

"Bye Freddie." She felt a pang in her heart. He looked so cute like that. She turned around and started walking. She didn't look back, because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to leave.

* * *

"Carly." Sam wandered through the door. Most of the lights were off except a figure sitting at the table.

"Carly?" She asked.

"She's gone." She recognized the voice to be Freddie's. She flipped on all the lights.

"Freddie, what do you mean gone?"

"Not here, left, GONE." He screamed. "Abandoned us." He added softly throwing the letter she had left for them back onto the table.

"She went back?"Sam said quietly. "but I thought…" She didn't finish the sentence; she knew how hard this was on him.

"Without saying good bye."

"Freddie." Sam placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're just going to let her go?"

"She left without saying good-bye. If she didn't care about us, she shouldn't have even com."

"Do you hear yourself? Carly cares about us, but what is she supposed to do; transfer schools? You know how long that would take?"

"Shut-up."

"No, I won't. If you love her like you say you do, do something to show her." Her volume lowered.

"Don't let Carly slip through your fingers again."

"You don't understand." Sam merely shrugged.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. All I do know is if you don't go after, you'll loose her. Then you will spend the rest of your live contemplating what would have happened if you did go after her." Sam decided it would be best if she just let him sit there and think, so she quietly snuck away.

* * *

Freddie sat at the table. Sam didn't know what she was talking about. He reached for the letter to throw it away. As his fingers brushed the paper, a floodof memories came back.

_"Hey, I'm Carly."_ The worst part was that he couldn't stop it.

_"I'm in love with you, and I can live with the constant pain."_

(flash)

_"Carly will never love you."_

(flash)

_"That's not Carly's boyfriend."_

(flash)

_"I wasn't jealous of James and you."_

(flash)

_"Yes, I love you."_

(flash)

_"If you don't go after her, you'll loose her, and you'll end up with another Brittany."_

Freddie's eyes bolted open. All their memories were rushing in his head at the same time. His fist clenched. He wouldn't loose her again. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't care what excuse she gave. He had loved her for give years, and he wouldn't give up on her yet. No matter what it took he would make sure that he would see Carly again; except this time they would leave on different terms.

* * *

"And that concludes the lesson." At those words, Carly snapped out of her daydreaming state. Her best friend, Kayla was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Carly asked.

"What were you daydreaming about? Or rather," her eyes flashed in a teasing state. "Who was it about?" Carly pushed her playfully.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes.

"What's nothing?" Another voice added in. It belonged to another one of her friends; Stacey. Stacey had brown hair and piercing green eyes. While Kayla had short black hair and brown eyes and was shorted than Stacey.

"Our poor Carly was having a dirty daydream about a mystery man." Kayla said dramatically throwing her hand upon her forehead.

"Oh," Stacey's eyebrows rose.

"Can we just drop it?" Carly pleaded. The conversation was over; for now.

* * *

The car pulled up at the curb, the figure took in the surrounding area with only one goal in mind; Carly.

* * *

Carly wasn't really listening to her friend's conversation. Her mind was somewhere else. She looked up, so it looked like she was at least trying to pay attention. Her eyes scanned the crowd. She stopped dead when her eyes landed on a certain boy. She looked back at her friends, then back to that spot; nothing was there.

"Carly?" Kayla was the first to notice.

"Carly, are you ok?" Carly's eyes glanced back to the spot; still nothing.

"Fine." But just for a second she thought she saw Freddie. It couldn't be, it had been days since she had left, and there would be no reason he would be here. The trio began walking again, but Carly couldn't shake the feeling.

The three friends neared Carly's door. Carly looked in her purse to look for her keys in what felt like an abyss.

"Oh Carly, I almost forgot to tell you." The cold edge of the key hit her fingers. Got it.

"Someone said they wanted to come visit you." Kayla finished.

"Who?" Carly asked. Maybe it was her father; she hadn't seen him in a long time. The key fit in the lock.

"I don't remember." Kayla confessed. It didn't matter; she would figure it all out when they came. She turned the key in the door.

"I have to finish homework." The two friends nodded, they respected her for that. She swung the door only to see Freddie sitting there on her bed.

"Hey Carly." He said hesitantly. Needless to say, Carly dropped her keys.

'Say something.' She thought.

"Hey." She finally found herself saying. Their eyes locked. It was at that exact moment that she knew things would change in her life, for the better, because this time; no one had to say anything.

* * *

**I tried to think of the non- sappest ending for this story, and this is what I came up with. In the next chapter, if you guys want, I might include the "rest" of the conversation (ie, the sappy parts) This is actually the last chapter, well dispite the next chapter with my thankyou and a preview for my next story. If you guys have any questions for my or about my writing I will answer it if you leave it in a review. I hope you enjoyed reading this, there will be more Creddie stories from me to come.**


	5. Chapter 5 Thanks and previews

**I would like to thank all my readers/reviewers. I got 21 author alerts and 6 story favorites on Say Anything. This is the shortest story I've ever written. The thing below is the rest of the conversation. (cheesy as you readers like it). Then after is a preview for my next story called the list. It is based off a story on another board called Epiphany. It's a really good story. Anyway. The preview is below. I always do my previews like it. It's kind of like a movie preview. I just like it like that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Carly walked forward carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie lifted himself off the bed.

"Isn't it obvious?" HE paused for a second. "I've fallen in love with a girl named Carly Shay."

"Freddie."

"I can't imagine my life without you."

"Let's play truth or truth." Carly said catching Freddie off guard.

"Ok." He said only half sure where this was going.

"I'm so glad you came, and I wish I didn't have to leave Seattle. Especially you." She confessed.

"I was afraid that if I didn't come after you, I would loose the only girl I ever loved." Loved. The word rang in her head. "The only question is, are you in love with me too?" Carly rolled her eyes as she came up to him and kissed him. He was surprised, but he kissed back. They pulled apart from the embrace.

"What do you think?" She pushed his shoulder playfully. "But if you want me." She leaned in. "You'll have to catch me." The two chased each other around the room; their laughter was a witness to all who heard, of their growing love.

**Sneak peek of The List**

**Their meeting was chance**:

"Let me help you with that."

"Thanks." Her eyes were glued to the mess she had made.

"My name is Travis." Carl's eyes jumped p, and she felt her breath got caught in her throat."

"Carly." She returned.

**But things are not what they seem:**

"What's this?" Sam held the paper, "Eating Lunch together 10 points, name and number 10 points, first kiss 30 points."

"He's playing her." All the emotion was drained from his voice.

**And now if only...**

"So what did you want to tell me?" She looked so innocent standing there. He felt discussed that she had been used.

"Under no circumstance is Carly supposed to read the list."

"What why?" Freddie was holding back him anger.

"We need to figure out a way that she will break up with him, and never find out."

**She would listen…**

"He's playing you!" He yelled.

"No, he's not!" She raised her voice more.

Give me one good reason why I shouldn't date Travis!" Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her.

His covered hers just like it had lots of times before, but there was no sparks.

"What's this?" She picked up the crumbled piece of paper.

"Carly, no!"

"Don't talk to Carly." Sam growled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Freddie watched Carly sit at the window watching the rain pour down.

"Just don't." Sam didn't want him pushing the matter.

"Sam, tell me why." He persisted.

"She's suffering from a broken heart." She finally said.

**

* * *

There you go. I've already started the first chapter, so it will be up soon. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
